Memoirs of a Teenage Existence
by avid-reader-daily
Summary: Next Generation Fic! "You only get one life. It's actually your duty to live it as fully as possible." -Jojo Moyes
1. Cast and Characters

**~~~ Memoirs of a Teenage Existence ~~~**

Twenty years have expired since the McKinley High Glee Club has won a National title. With only a mere five members in the current show choir, Graham Shuester believes now is a better time than any to start recruiting new singers. Will he be able to continue the legacy his father left for him, or has New Direction's moment in the spotlight already come to pass?

**St. James**

Jesse St. James (41) - Television Producer

Rachel St. James (39) - Actress/Singer

Riley Nicholas St. James (17) - Junior (Dylan O'Brien)

Kaylee Harper St. James (15) - Sophomore (Hailee Steinfeld)

**Hummel-Anderson**

Kurt Hummel-Anderson (39) - Fashion Designer

Blaine Hummel-Anderson (38) - Dentist

Violet Maria Hummel-Anderson (16) - Junior (Claire Holt)

Parker Blake Hummel-Anderson (15) - Sophomore (Zac Efron)

**Lopez-Pierce**

Santana Lopez-Pierce (39) - Talent Agent

Brittany Lopez-Pierce (39) - Chemical Engineer

Lena Alexandria Lopez-Pierce (17) - Junior (Nina Dobrev)

Aiden Xavier Lopez-Pierce (16) - Sophomore (Zayn Malik)

**Fabray (Divorced)**

Quinn Fabray (39) - Doctor

Noah Puckerman (40) - Police Officer

Gwenivere Elizabeth Fabray (16) - Junior (Emma Stone)

**Evans**

Sam Evans (38) - Architect

Mercedes Evans (39) - Singer/Music Producer

Noah Benjamin Evans (17) - Junior (Matt Cohen)

Frederic Connor Evans (17) - Junior (Luke Pasqualino)

**Puckerman**

Jake Puckerman (37) - Minor League Baseball Player

Marley Puckerman (36) - Veterinarian

Emmett Zachary Puckerman (17) - Junior (Chace Crawford)

Savannah Rose Puckerman (16) - Sophomore (Leighton Meester)

**Abrams**

Artie Abrams (38) - Director

Sugar Abrams (36) - Interior Designer

Skyler Olivia Abrams (16) - Junior (Sofia Black D'Elia)

**Lynn**

Ryder Lynn (36) - Lawyer

Natalie Charlotte Lynn (15) - Sophomore (Lily Collins)

**Adams**

Wade "Unique" Adams (36) - Media Consultant

Vincent Dante Adams (17) - Junior (Michael B. Jordan)

Jordana Raine Adams (17) - Junior (Logan Browning)

Brianna Willow Adams (15) - Sophomore (Raven Goodwin)

**Rhodes**

April Rhodes (56) - Retired Broadway Actress

Timothy Ethan Rhodes (17) - Senior (Cam Gigandet)

**Shuester**

Will Shuester (55) - College Music Professor

Emma Shuester (54) - Guidance Counselor

Graham Nathan Shuester (23) - Glee Club Coach (Jamie Dornan)


	2. Memoirs Chapter 1

**A/N: This is just a small snip-it of the chapter I'm writing. I want to see how many people take to this story and want me to continue, so if you like what you're reading, feel free to leave a review telling me you want to see more. If I get a good response, I'll try to get the full chapter out as soon as I can. Thanks!  
**

**Tumblr and forum links are on my profile.**

**~~~Memoirs of a Teenage Existence~~~**

The quaint and scanty town of Lima, located just on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, has never been known for producing more than a reasonably successful doctor or businessman since its founding in 1926; that was until the McKinley students from twenty years prior graduated and ventured on a journey to bigger and brighter futures. Futures that inevitably led them back to the place where it all began and the people who believed in them when no one else would. Here they were, together, with Lima as dull as ever and only the affluence of hope that their children would bring the magic back to this lame and depressing town before it swallowed itself whole, trapping everyone there forever.

Ryder Lynn and his daughter, Natalie, were the most recent newcomers to Lima, surely attracting attention in such a small town. Ryder had received a very generous job offer at a law firm, whereas Natalie was visiting the vapid town for her first time.

She sat in the front seat of her father's white BMW Thursday morning, observing the high school students in their natural habitat. She witnessed jocks tossing a football around on the grass in the front of the building, stoners smoking cigarettes out by the dumpsters before class, and a nerd getting his glasses stolen from who Natalie assumed to be the school's top bully.

"Well, not much has changed since my day. The cliques are all the same." Ryder said.

"That's because this town has yet to hit modernization." Natalie replied. "Talk about outdated. Tell me again why we had to move here?"

Her father huffed, "I already told you Nat, they gave me a job offer I couldn't refuse."

"Great, as if my life couldn't get any worse, I've just been thrown into the town from _Footloose. _If they've outlawed dancing too, amazing job or not, there's no chance in hell I'm going to stay here."

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?"

Ryder felt sympathy towards his daughter, but he saw no reason fro her to be moody. They'd gone through a huge change, but Natalie had already had enough time to adjust and Ryder thought it was about time for her to start getting back to her normal routine.

"Look, I know things have been hard since Mom left, but I don't want your frustration with her to interfere with you making friends. Lima's not as bad as you think, just give it a chance. You might be surprised on what you find."

"Right, well if I have an epiphany before 7th period I'll be sure to call you." Natalie responded before getting out of the car and shutting the door hard. After her father drove away, she headed to the guidance counselor's office to retrieve her first semester schedule. Ms. Collins was there waiting for her.

"You must be Natalie Lynn." She said before holding out her hand. "I'm Nora Collins, McKinley's guidance counselor."

"Nice to meet you." Natalie replied, trying her best to be polite by shaking the woman's hand.

"So, I hear you moved here from Colorado. Must be a big change. I realize you probably had a hard time leaving all of your friends." Nora said. "That's common for a lot of new students, but I just want you to know that I'm here if you ever need to talk or vent about anything. Okay?"

"Thanks for the offer Ms. Collins, but I think I'll do just fine on my own. Besides, befriending my guidance counselor isn't really a top priority on my list of things to do at this school." Natalie commented.

"Fair enough, but you know if you ever change your mind, the offer still stands." Nora replied with a smile. "Are you planning on joining any clubs while you're here? I understand you were very involved with dance at your old school. Unfortunately, McKinley is lacking a dance team, but we do have a nationally ranked cheerleading squad that I think would be a perfect fit for you."

"As fun as waving pom-poms around and cheering "go team" at football games sounds, I think I'll pass." Natalie responded, sarcasm evident in her tone. "I've never really considered cheerleaders as serious performers."

"Hey, don't knock it 'till you've tried it. I've known a handful of girls who've received scholarships that have covered thousands of dollars in their tuition costs. One girl last year even got a full-ride to a division 1 school. She's now a freshman at the University of Alabama."

"Congrats to her." Natalie deadpanned. "Now, if we're all done here. I'd really just like to get my schedule and leave."

"Of course." Nora obliged, pulling the girl's schedule up on her computer. " It'll print in the next room."

The two walked into the lobby connected to Ms. Collins' office and stood next to the printers, waiting for Natalie's schedule to print.

"So, you're a sophomore this year, right?" Nora asked, making small talk.

"Yeah." Natalie put simply.

Ms. Collins glanced around the room for a second, clearly searching for something or someone, until she grabbed a brunette girl by the arm and pulled her over gently. She was wearing a fuzzy, pink and navy stripped sweater that reached just below her waist, black-colored leggings, and a pair of studded, black ankle boots.

"Natalie, this is Kaylee St. James." The counselor introduced. "She'll show you around the school and tell you where all of your classes are. I have a feeling you two will be great friends."

**~~~Memoirs of a Teenage Existence~~~**

**R&R!**


End file.
